chancefandomcom-20200223-history
Darius Pringle
Darius "D" Pringle is a carpenter at Carl's furniture store and a friend of Eldon Chance. At a young age, D was involved in a drunk-driving accident where he, his brother, and his mother were struck by a drunk driver while crossing a street. His brother and mother were killed instantly, while he was left in a coma for 12 days with a right frontal subdural hematoma, along with a compound fracture of his right femur. The damage to his brain left him unable to care for himself, as he had to be raised from an infant-like state. During this time, he was left in the care of his paternal grandmother, Ruth Morrison, as D's father, Sanford Pringle, was unwilling to care for his remaining son. After recovering, D was subject to 5 years of sexual abuse from Paul, the son of Ruth's 3rd husband, James Morrison. Sanford Pringle later returned with his new wife, Norma, to retrieve D and begin a new life together. By age 15, Darius had become preoccupied with books on warfare, the study of martial arts, and in particular, a book called "Unlocking Your Hidden Powers". It was around this time that he began to exhibit periods of what appeared to be mood disturbance and psychotic behavior. This behavior culminated in the beatings of James Morrison and his son Paul. D was taken into custody by the Oakland Police and later transferred to the state mental hospital in Napa, where he remained for a period of 3 months. D is skilled in various forms of combat, being proficient in hand-to-hand, knife-wielding, and the use of various firearms. In addition to these skills, D is also well-versed in philosophy, theology, and both social and cultural anthropology. He uses his skills and knowledge to better survive the harsh world around him, effectively becoming a veritable soldier, despite never having actually served in the US military. In season two, D continues to commit crimes in the name of vigilante justice. He decides to help Dr. Chance, who was blackmailed by Detective Hynes into helping him catch a serial killer named Ryan Winter. When D goes to Winter’s home to investigate, he runs into the housekeeper, a pregnant woman named Lorena, who is surprisingly not afraid of D’s presence as an intruder. Eventually, D follows Lorena into a grocery store, where Lorena is once again not alarmed. He convinces her to go out with him for dinner, which was the start of a budding relationship. D then opens up about his intentions with Winter to Lorena; Lorena opens up on her problems with her gangbanging baby father, who is planning to make the unborn son a gang member upon birth which Lorena is vehemently against. Almost simultaneously as when D and Dr. Chance uncover more mysteries about Winter, such as his direct involvement with the DA Frank Lambert, D and Lorena come to the conclusion that her baby’s father needs to be killed in order to save her son from being raised in a life of crime. Lorena asks the leader of the gang for his permission to kill her child’s father, who had been considered a relatively high ranking member. The leader grants her request, but that D would be indebted to him as a condition. D travels to Mexico to track down Lorena’s ex; he gathers members of his “tribe” to get ready for an ambush. D and his crew fight off nearly all of the gang members and finds Lorena’s ex, whom he holds at knifepoint. In an act of confidence, D lets go of him for the moment. The ex, clearly intimidated, tells D that he will leave Lorena alone for now but that when the son is grown, that he’ll come back for him. D is not satisfied with this response and requests for a duel, and he agrees. They both pull out knives and briefly engage in a fight where D is slashed in his arm; eventually D easily murders Lorena’s ex. In the aftermath, D is recovering from his injuries with Lorena when Dr. Chance appears in their hideout in Mexico, where he informs the two that he has left the Bay Area and is now a fugitive. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male